


【莱吉】千层套路

by longsky



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21658891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longsky/pseuds/longsky
Summary: 非青梅竹马的相亲
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 7





	【莱吉】千层套路

**Author's Note:**

> 年轻的国王终于开始选择他的王后

帝国国王终于要到选往后的时候了，各方贵族早已摩拳擦掌，就等选妃那天把自己女儿送进去然后各方打点。

但人算不如天算，作为帝国统治者也相当于整个帝国的天的莱因哈特，决定娶平民。而选拔程序则在征婚系统中由他自行挑选，换个说法就是——走相亲程序。

在所有贵族的反对声中，也只有那些陪莱因哈特一路打上王座的将领们选择支持，一路陪着他们的陛下看名单。可惜两天过去，递交上去的名单没一个被莱因哈特看上眼的。

他们的黄金狮王一直保持着洁身自好的好名声，从没和别的女人出过什么绯闻，以前他们还颇为自豪，但到现在，这个优点就变成了他们的致命弱点，对，不是他们尊贵陛下的，是他们的。起码有一个姑娘给他们作作参考模板也比现在蒙头抓瞎好啊！

于是帝国名花终结者便承担了这件任务的大部分责任，每天阅览无数名单，然后被他的陛下拒绝到自闭。就在罗严塔尔濒临崩溃，差点脖子一横、眼一闭就去自荐枕席的时候，他们年轻的黄金狮王不知道什么时候自己拿了名单，然后丢了一个人的信息过来。“齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯，我要他的具体信息。”

罗严塔尔撇了一眼。嗯，红发，原来陛下喜欢这种类型。男人，嗯……嗯？？？

他看了一眼秘书找到的关于那个红发男人的信息，又看了看镜子里自己的脸，顿时觉得他是不是早点自荐枕席才比较赚？

“陛下，后天有空余的日程，到时候要接见齐格飞先生吗？”

莱因哈特思考了一会儿。“……不用，我打电话去约吧。”

罗严塔尔本来没觉得接下来还有自己什么事，准备开溜，但在莱因哈特拿起电话的一瞬间赶紧冲过去，摁住了他手中的电话，问道：“陛下，您想干什么？”

“把对方约出来而已。”

“……陛下，正常相亲流程是第一次见面之前的交流都由中间人互通，之后见面时找对方要到联系方式，然后顺理成章地把对方约出来。您这样会不会太唐突了点。”

“是这样吗？”莱因哈特一脸茫然，身边的秘书迅速表示自己会接手和齐格飞联系的任务。

“那祝您武运昌隆，属下现在忙着赴约。”罗严塔尔这下真的跑了，相亲这种具体事项就交给陛下身边那帮内务省的人伤脑筋吧，三个臭皮匠顶一个诸葛亮，那一大帮人加上莱因哈特那顶了天的魅力怎么可能有拿不下的人！

除非对面是神仙！

结果莱因哈特真的遇到了神仙对手。

听说这件事的罗严塔尔恰逢各位将领定时酒吧聚会，只来得及吐槽他们伟大的陛下两句权作抒发压力，就听见他们陛下半小时前匆忙跑回宫里，手上还拿着束玫瑰，而且到现在都闭门不出的消息。

罗严塔尔低头看表算着时间，手一抖，酒差点没洒自己身上。

“罗严塔尔？”

罗严塔尔一脸严肃，面对周围同事好奇的眼神，语重心长地解释道。“今天应该是陛下相亲的日子。”大家顿时围着桌子，把头凑在一起，商量着。“这代表着……”

“肯定是了。”

“不一定啊。”

“这还有什么不可能的，就算是陛下也……”

“那我们岂不是还要……”

“……”一阵沉默，然后罗严塔尔又一次成为了目光汇聚的中心。

“作为陪着陛下出生入死的属下，作为此刻最能帮助陛下的人……今天你的酒我们请了。”知道罗严塔尔不会就这么被简单说服，他选择收买。

“为了陛下。”罗严塔尔任命地猛灌了自己一口酒，就像被判下死刑的囚犯喝下断头酒般无畏，拿着外套就去打听陛下在哪自闭，背影悲壮又英勇，大家就着这样的背影敬了英雄一杯。“为了陛下！”

罗严塔尔敲开了陛下书房，他们如太阳般耀眼的陛下正面对窗外，但有阳光的加持也没能让狮子的鬃毛亮起来。书桌上比往日多出来的一束红玫瑰也如其主人的发色般萎靡不振。

看来如流传的一样，陛下失利了。

“你来干什么？”

“属下好奇想来询问您的进度，请问您是被拒绝了？”罗严塔尔豁出去了，但想象中的眼刀没飞过来。

“没有。”莱因哈特斩钉截铁，罗严塔尔也差点把“不信”两个字脱口而出。

“敌方太过狡猾。”莱因哈特斟酌着语句。

“可您是无往不利的常胜将军。”

“十分狡猾。”莱因哈特依旧看着窗外，如此表示。

“……”罗严塔尔就更好奇在陛下身上发生了什么。他相信内务省的能力也相信莱因哈特的魅力，就算他们出的馊主意再差，也不至于让陛下连花都没送出去吧。

等等，花……莫非这花是对方送的？可……

罗严塔尔觉得自己遗漏了什么很重要的信息。

“事实上……我没去赴约。”莱因哈特终于转过身，肯面对罗严塔尔了，但其动摇不定的眼神就能知道他们陛下还没冷静下来。

“？？？”

“我提前去见他了，顺手买束花就回来了，时间改在后天会面。”

信息量太大，罗严塔尔大脑当场卡死，并拒绝重启。


End file.
